character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP Foundation
Summary The SCP Foundation is a creative fiction website detailing top-secret investigations, research, and containment policies of the paranormal. These paranormal examples are creatures, entities, artifacts, and objects that threaten the normalcy/order of the world, and the the world-wide Men-in-Black organization the SCP Foundation do everything in their nigh-omniscient and seemingly limitlessly funded power to contain these anomalies. Some of these anomalies, codenamed "SCPs", are incredibly dangerous humanoids and creatures that could end the world if it weren't for their 24/7 imprisonment. Power Of The Verse Extremely varied, due to the massively varied nature of SCPs. Some, such as SCP-914, are just inanimate objects without any kind of dangerous or useful abilities whatsoever, while others, such as SCP-682, are extremely powerful, dangerous and hard to kill. There exist very complex and abstract higher dimensional beings but most of them are not explicitly documented and the ones that are haven't displayed any feats demonstrating such power. The series also contains four entities that are stated to be capable of destroying the entirety of its at least 26-dimensional multiverse, as well as the supreme being of the verse which views these entities, as well as the multiverse itself, as a work of fiction. Powerscaling Rules Only powerscale when the SCP or object in question is explicitly referenced by other SCPs or tales. Don't forget to treat certain feats as outliers. The rating of the SCP or tale should hint to that. Also, please take into account that due to the fact that the SCP Foundation has no solid canon, but a "fluid" canon which is subject to different interpretations and headcanons by various members, and Tales are essentially a sort of psuedo-fanfiction, it is best if a Tale was written by the original author of the SCP/is considered an integral part of the "mythos" related to the SCP before you use it to index powers. SCPs are bound by a similar restriction; references to SCPs in other SCPs should be treated the same way as Tales in the more notable cases. For example, according to one SCP the entire Foundation is just the imagination of a girl with psychological problems, whereas most other pages on the site treat it as a real entity. Terminology Safe: Anomalies sufficiently understood to the point where they pose little threat, either due to reliable containment or if they don't create any anomalous effects unless activated. Euclid: Anomalies that are insufficiently understood or are inherently unpredictable. While not dangerous enough to be classified as Keter, Euclid-class entities are still capable of performing dangerous acts and/or devastate the world if left unchecked. Keter: Anomalies that pose a serious danger to both the Foundation and the rest of humanity, often inherently hostile and require extensive or complex containment procedures, or cannot be fully contained with the Foundation's current resources. Apollyon: The most dangerous of all SCPs. Ones with this classification are completely impossible to contain and pose a definitive threat to the world at large, and possibly beyond. Currently, only three SCPs have this classification: SCP-001 (S.D. Locke's Proposal), SCP-2317 and SCP-3999. Thaumiel: Extremely rare anomalies that are used by the Foundation to contain or counteract the effects of other SCPs, primarily Keter-class ones, or deal with the aftermath of an uncontrolled containment breach, either by altering history or "resetting" reality so the disaster never occurred. Characters Safe: SCP-001 (qntm's Proposal) SCP-001 (Kate McTiriss's Proposal) SCP-044 SCP-063 SCP-085 SCP-343 SCP-498 SCP-504 SCP-524 SCP-662 SCP-1795 SCP-2207 SCP-2501 SCP-2818 SCP-3016 SCP-3728 Euclid: SCP-001 (Dr. Mackenzie's Proposal) SCP-001 (Djoric-Dmatix Proposal) SCP-049 SCP-053 SCP-056 SCP-073-FR SCP-096 SCP-123 SCP-173 SCP-225 SCP-314 SCP-372 SCP-457 SCP-523 SCP-946 SCP-1128 SCP-1715 SCP-2090 SCP-2129 SCP-2424 SCP-2599 SCP-2925 SCP-2722 Keter: SCP-001 (Jonathan Ball's Proposal) SCP-001 (Dr. Gears' Proposal) SCP-001 (Dr. Clef's Proposal) SCP-001 (Bright's Proposal) SCP-001 (Dr. Mann's Proposal) SCP-001 (S. Andrew Swann's Proposal) SCP-001 (Scantron's Proposal) SCP-001 (djkaktus's Proposal) SCP-001 (TwistedGears/Kaktus Proposal) SCP-035 SCP-058 SCP-060 SCP-076 SCP-106 SCP-169 SCP-204 SCP-239 SCP-319 SCP-469 SCP-515 SCP-582 SCP-638 SCP-682 SCP-736 SCP-804 SCP-871 SCP-990 SCP-1012 SCP-1048 SCP-1237 SCP-1440 SCP-1447 SCP-1548 SCP-1739 SCP-1831 SCP-1887 SCP-1968 SCP-2070 SCP-2350 SCP-2399 SCP-2634 SCP-2700 SCP-2872 SCP-2935 (Event) SCP-3002 Apolloyon: SCP-001 (S. D. Locke's Proposal) Thaumiel: SCP-001 (Roget's Proposal) SCP-999 SCP-3000 Unusual Incidents Unit: UIU 1998-017 UIU 1933-001 Others: He-Who-Made-Dark and He-Who-Made-Light The Brothers Death The Scarlet King Mekhane Yaldabaoth The Ambassador of Alagadda The Hanged King The Masked Lords of Alagadda Robert Bumaro Grand Karcist Ion Archons of Yaldabaoth Klavigar Nadox Klavigar Lovataar Klavigar Orok Klavigar Saarn Neverwere The High Elder Gods Category:Verses Category:Internet Category:Metafiction